<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Let me introduce you to some…) New Thangs [Engligh Ver.] by daisy_illusive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636350">(Let me introduce you to some…) New Thangs [Engligh Ver.]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive'>daisy_illusive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT Drabbles 17 (HaeChan Edition) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But let me introduce you to some new thangs (?), Canon Compliant, I don't know how to tag this thing, Idols, Implied Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They are in preparations for the comeback, but DongYoung wants to teach DongHyuck new things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT Drabbles 17 (HaeChan Edition) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1123470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Let me introduce you to some…) New Thangs [Engligh Ver.]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning, there will be some sensuality in this, nothing especially "strong", but if you are sensitive to it, get out of here.<br/>This has been written because of <a href="https://twitter.com/ratillasshi/status/1249031202889138176">this video</a>... and the quarantine is very bad. It has been written in a couple of hours and this is a translation (read the original in Spanish <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600503">here</a>), don't ask yourself many questions and just enjoy it. I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Although the winter cold was raging outside, it was very hot inside the building, much more inside the rehearsal room, after they had been dancing most of the day, practicing the choreography of the new song they were going to release in a few months. DongYoung had dropped onto one of the chairs in the place, the place where they used to put the camera to record themselves and see the faults that were not visible to the eye, and had taken off his white cap to fan himself with it. As soon as they got out of there, out of that hell, he would take a good shower and get into his bed to never leave it again.</p><p> </p><p>            After sighing deeply, he put his cap back on and sat better in the chair, his posture as straight as possible. At that moment, he noticed that DongHyuck was watching him from across the room, in a rather curious way, his eyes burning with desire, almost burning below his sweat-soaked brown bangs glued to his forehead. DongYoung gave him a mischievous smile and then indicated him, simply by moving the index finger of his right hand, to approach him.</p><p> </p><p>            DongHyuck got up from the floor of the room and then walked towards him slowly, still staring at him, playing a very dangerous game he was going to lose. When he reached DongYoung, he stood in front of him, staying just inches from brushing his knees with his legs.</p><p> </p><p>            <em>"Do you need me for something, hyung?"</em> He asked him.</p><p>            <em>"Yes,"</em> DongYoung replied, patting his thighs, telling the boy to sit on him, <em>"but I don't want others to know what I want to tell you."</em></p><p> </p><p>            DongHyuck nodded and then climbed onto his legs, putting his hands on his shoulders and holding onto them to stick as much as possible to his chest, brushing their crotches with that gesture. DongYoung pressed his lips in a fine line because the boy was really playing something very dangerous with him and it was not going to take him long to finish doing something he didn't want to do at that time, not with the comeback so close, not with daily rehearsals, not with the MV recording a week away.</p><p> </p><p>            <em>"Well?"</em> He questioned, just a foot away from his face. <em>"What was it you had to tell me?"</em></p><p>            <em>"You're earning something... and it's not exactly a hit, as always,"</em> he said.</p><p>            <em>"Is it something good?"</em> He asked, leaning against him, over his ear, letting his lips brush the cartilage and letting the question penetrate directly into his ear.</p><p>            <em>"It depends,"</em> DongYoung replied.</p><p> </p><p>            Maybe he was short of breath, maybe it was too hot in there, and maybe having DongHyuck straddle his legs hadn't been the best idea at the time. At least not the most sensible, considering that they were surrounded by the other members of their group and by staff who carried cameras that at that time were on and recording each of their movements.</p><p> </p><p>            <em>"Of what?"</em> The boy questioned, moving away from him a little to stare at him again with those brown eyes that sometimes made him tremble with desire.</p><p>            <em>"Whether you keep misbehaving until we get home or behave like a good boy,"</em> he said.</p><p> </p><p>            DongHyuck gave him a mischievous smile and then began to move, back and forth, brushing his crotches with each movement, bringing his hands from his shoulders to his hips, holding tight him under the fabric of his sweaty shirt. DongYoung licked his lips helplessly and closed his eyes, abandoning himself for a moment... however, he regained his sanity quickly upon hearing TaeYong's voice nearby, opened his eyes and brought his hands to the minor's shoulders to stop him, but his hands slipped down his arms, taking with him DongHyuck's sweatshirt, which ended up falling to the ground as the youngest stopped holding onto his waist.</p><p> </p><p>            <em>"Do you want me to punish you like a bad boy?"</em> He asked him, in just a hiss, staring into his eyes, giving him the most annoyed look he had given him in the seven years they'd known each other.</p><p>            <em>"Please,"</em> DongHyuck replied, his voice sounding as erotic as it had ever sounded.</p><p>            <em>"Then quit the games for now,"</em> he said. <em>"When we get home we will continue where we left off".</em></p><p> </p><p>            DongHyuck looked him straight in the eyes, evaluating his words, before nodding to them and getting up from his legs, picking up his jacket from the floor, walking away from DongYoung as if nothing had happened between them. DongYoung followed him with his eyes for a few moments, then turned his eyes to the rest of the room, looking for something in the eyes of the other people who were there if somebody had seen what had happened. He scanned every corner of the room, but couldn't find anything that indicated anyone had seen anything, so he sighed deeply... and then cursed DongHyuck softly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Hours later, already in the apartment they shared, DongYoung took advantage of the fact that the manager with whom he shared his room had to go with TaeYong and Mark to something that Super M had to record, to call DongHyuck to his room and lock the door. The place was soundproofed, Johnny was not going to miss the boy either because he had fallen asleep as soon as he fell on the mattress and there was nobody else on the floor but them, so he was going to make a good use of that night.</p><p> </p><p>            <em>"Let introduce me you to some new thangs".</em></p><p> </p><p>            It was what he said to DongHyuck, once he had him lying on his bed, naked, with his hands tied over his head to the headboard with one of his ties, his eyes covered with another and panting slightly thanks to the small vibrator that he had placed inside of his rectum, carefully located where the connection to his prostate was, paraphrasing the catchy phrase of the chorus of their new song.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>—Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ratillasshi">twitter</a> if you don't have anything better to do, I'm funny and I make many threads.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>